BC-Axe
BC-Axe is one of the earliest melee weapons, available in all CF versions. Overview BC-Axe is a notorious melee weapon with much better damage rates than the default Knife. It's primary attack or LMB is very quick to use, and can score a 1-hit kill in the head (with or without armor) or a 2-hit kill anywhere on the body, and has decent range. It can also kill several opponents if they are bunched together very tightly. The secondary attack or RMB has great reach and takes longer to execute, but can score 1 hit kill anywhere on the body except the legs, where it deals 80 damage. BC-Axe and its variants are best used to score headshots with their primary attack; the player will find it easy to go for the head with its aim. Comparing to the Kukri or Shovel, the BC-Axe has a faster primary attack rate but slower with secondary and shorter attacking range. It also takes longer to switch to other weapons, so it's not recommended for quick-switching with sniper rifles. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions'' Variants BC-AXE ROYAL DRAGON4.png|Ancient Dragon BCAXE_ARES.png|Ares BC_AXE-OCTANE.png|Autumn Camo File:BCAxe_Balance.png|Balance BCAxe_Beast.png|Beast BCAxe_Beast_NobleGold.png|Beast Noble Gold BCAxe_CFS2015.png|CFS BAG_BC-Axe-Chroma.png|Chroma BCAxe_Decal_Celebrate.png|Decal Celebrate BI BCAxe Festa CFS2019.PNG|Festa CFS 2019 BC-AXE-GOLD.png|Gold BCAxe GoldPhoenix.png|Gold Phoenix BC-AXE_Royal_Dragon2.png|Legend Dragon LOTUS-AXE.png|Lotus BI BCAxe Mirror.PNG|Mirror BC AXE-ORIGIN.png|Octane BC-Axe-phoenix.png|Phoenix BC-Axe Prime.png|Prime BCAXE_REDSPIDERWEB.png|Red Spider Web ROSE-AXE.png|Rose BC-AXE_Royal_Dragon.png|Royal Dragon BC Axe-VN.png|VN AXE_wcg2011.png|WCG BCAXE WEM.png|WEM AXE-XMAS.png|Xmas Dual Axes Dual Axes is a special variant available only in Hero Mode X expansion pack, used by Nemesis. Two Axes are held on each hand, with the right one facing sideway. It behaves similar to the Dual Kukri. Trivia *If the players' FPS is higher, the primary attack of BC-Axe will be slightly slower. This is applied for all BC-Axe variants. *During the old days, BC-Axe has its own melee killmark badge (similar to the VVIP headshot killmark badge by using VVIP weapons) but it was changed later. It can still be found in the game file. **This could be the inspiration for the developers to make an exclusive headshot killmark badge for VVIP weapons. **Also, this weapon used to share the RMB animation in the third person view with Field Shovel (as the soldier holds the Axe in both hands and slam hard). It was fixed and got its own animation. *BC-Axe has the most reskinned variants among all melee weapons, followed by Kukri and Field Shovel. *The BC-Axe is widely thought to be over-powered due to its ability to punch through armor, and its easy-to-aim-for-the-head one-hit primary attack that has a very quick execution and recovery time. Experienced players can easily win against other melee players by careful movement and constant aim at the target's head, thus seldom needing to resort to the Axe's secondary attack. This would be fine with Black Market variants but a normal BC-Axe, easily obtainable via rental, taking on permanent Black Market melee is a bit unfair. **Nowadays, BC-Axe is rivaled by some melee weapons such as the Dual Karambit (extremely fast RMB attack), Iron Hammer, Thunderbolt Hammer, Kukri, Keris and Police Baton (also easy 1-hit kill with HS), Bladed Knuckles, Spanner (longer attacking range and quick recovery time) and Furious Kick (Feign an attack and then head-kick opponent can be quite annoying at times). *This melee weapon can be obtained from a badge reward temporarily in CF Philippines by completing the first Special Ops badge (Melee). Gallery Combat_Axe_Render.png|Render BC-Axe_HUD.png|HUD AXE_DRAW.png|Drawing 190426 190803974289898 1261823 n.png|Artwork Videos CF - B.C Axe (Black Carbon Axe) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:BC-Axe Variants